Stars 'n' Stripes: Legacy
by drinkingteawithhellhounds
Summary: A team of the heroes Star Spangled Kid, Static, Kid Devil, Wonder Girl and Ravager arrive in Jump City with a warning for the Teen Titans. Someone is hunting down young heroes. While they try and find the villain he finds them first. Reviews appriecated.
1. Chapter 1: New in Town

**A/N: I have done my best to keep the characters true to the show/comics, sorry if I fail.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. There are NO OCs in this. All rights go to the people at DC Comics.**

Stars 'n' Stripes: Legacy

1: New in Town

The staff at the pizza place on Jump City Plaza were more than used to unusual customers, it was common knowledge that it was a regular haunt for the city's heroes, and they had seen a whole variety of fans, computer geeks and heroes from outside the city grace their tables. The group that sat at table fifteen on the second floor were no exception; five teens, three guys and two girls, anyone would mistake them for the Teen Titans, except that the Titans had paid their cheque and left ten minutes ago. These teens also wore costumes, and any tourists from various cities up and down the country would be guaranteed to recognise at least one of them through their costumes.

The first of the two girls was dark haired, she wore a sleeveless red body suit with a line of bronze stars snaking up her side and a gleaming lasso hang at her belt, the toe of one of her polished black boots bobbed up and down impatiently.

She sat next to a guy who wore a blue outfit, complete with cowl, which was scattered with white stars with it he wore red boots and a matching belt.

Next to him was the second girl, she had white hair and an eye patch over her left eye, she wore a black suit that had silver scales plating her arms and neck, long thigh length orange boots and a matching belt full of gadgets not dissimilar to what Robin would usually carry, strapped to her back were two katanas.

The guy next to her was easily the strangest of the group, he was completely red, had shoulder length greyish hair, two horns, a tail and glowing yellow eyes, he was bare chested and wore black trousers that were torn off below the knee.

Compared to his neighbour the last of the group looked pretty normal, he was dark-skinned and had thick dreadlocks, a silver mask covered his eyes and her wore a black top with a yellow lightning bolt on it, black combat pants and boots, a black and yellow over coat, a copycat version of Robin's utility belt was fastened around his waist and a large circle of metal that looked suspiciously like a manhole cover rested against his seat, and if you looked close enough you'd be able to see the words DARKOTA SEWAGE stamped around the edge.

If anyone got close enough to read these words they'd also be able to hear the heated conversation the five teens were having:

"This must be the lamest date I've ever been on," the dark haired of the two girls complained,

"Don't go pushing this on me Donna," the guy in the blue suit replied,

"Give it up Sy, at this rate we'll never find them," the second girl cut in

"I don't remember him asking you, Rose," the first girl, Donna, snapped

"What the- This again? Ok, Eddie, Virg, you can say that this time I honestly didn't do anything wrong, right?" This time it was Rose who complained,

The red guy looked up from the menu and looked from one girl to the other then to his neighbour, "A bit of help here Virg?"

The guy with dreadlocks yawned widely, "I say we go back to New York and order take out,"

But before the group could act any further on this thought there was a loud crash, a gargling roar and a rallying cry of "Titans Go!" could be heard from below them.

The white haired girl pulled a cowl over her eyes and nose, black on the left and bronze on the right, with only an eye slot in the bronze,

The girl in red took up her lasso and the guy who'd just suggested take out scratched his nose and stood up, on top of his slightly levitating manhole cover.

The red guy grinned, "Take out'll have to wait Virgil,"

The guy in blue nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think we just found the Titans."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mask

**AN: Well, thanks to anyone who read read/reviewed chapter 1, and well done to anyone who guessed who our mysterious new heroes are.**

**But I dont have much else to say so, onward...**

2: The Mask

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the purple creature's head, aiming to take out one of the many green boils arranged in a wonky circle where eyes would be on any vaguely normal being. Starfire, hovering twenty feet in the air above with Raven was directing her starbolts at the same area, while the second woman used her powers to rip up a lamppost and batter Plasmus repeatedly over the head. Beast Boy had turned in to a pony and was giving small children rides out of the danger zone, Robin had his trust bo staff in hand and was helping Raven clobber the inarticulate pile of jello.

Cyborg let lose a torrent of sonic energy that Plasmus somehow dodged, the cybernetic teen backed away and by chance glanced up at the balcony of the Pizza Place. Standing there quite at ease was a young teen, about thirteen or fourteen, there was a cowl hiding her eyes, but Cyborg was too distracted to pay much attention to the colouring, long white hair spilled out from under it and she had two swords strapped to her back;

"Get off there! That place is about to come down!" he shouted,

The girl looked around and nodded, then she turned and walked away, Cyborg returned his attention to Plasmus, who was now eating a four-by-four. But before her could aim his cannon for another sonic blast there came an elated whoop from the top of the Pizza Place, the girl who Cyborg had seen only minutes before propelled herself off of the building at top speed with the words:

"On second thoughts? Nah!"

As she flew through the air the girl turned with incredible flexibility and drew her swords, landing a well placed kick on Plasmus and sending him spinning across the street before landing like a performer, her feet together and arms stretched above her head, forming a Y shape. The Titans had all stopped what they were doing, fascinated by the display, giving Plasmus time to recover and then aim a spit wad of acid at Robin, who barely dodged it, at the cost of half his bo staff, He lowered the remaining half in front of him, as if he planned on using it as a battering ram and shouted;

"TITANS GO!"

Beast Boy instantly transformed in to a bull and charged, Raven and Starfire soared over head shooting their various energies at the monster, Cyborg and Robin charged and the girl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere turned and gave a long shrill whistle, like she was getting a cab, before raising her swords and joining Robin and Cyborg.

After about five minutes the titans were in trouble, Robin had lost the other half of his bo staff, which was now embedded in Plasmus' head, and refused the newcomers' offer of one of her swords, Beast Boy and Starfire had been called away to help evacuate a nearby office and Cyborg hadn't managed to give Raven a gap in which she could use her soul-self to put the creature to sleep. Then Plasmus stopped, dead in his tracks, a golden cord coiled around him. The girl, who had by now lost both of her swords, scowled;

"Took you long enough," this was directed at the girl is red, hovering a few feet in the air, floating next to her on a manhole cover was a black guy in an over coat,

It was the guy who made the excuse; "Eddie had to go 'kay?"

The girl shot a withering look at the guy who was sitting on top of a street lamp several feet away and trying to look inconspicuous, failing completely as he was completely red.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were watching this exchange like it was some sort of tennis match, Raven had taken advantage of Plasmus' stillness to put him to sleep and Robin was hovering in the background, his eyes narrowed.

It was only after Plasmus had disintegrated with a squelch that the Titans noticed the attire of their mysterious helper. Faster than anyone could blink Cyborg levelled his cannon at her chest, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, and Raven and Starfire balled their hands into fist, ready to shoot whatever energy they had at the girl, Robin on the other hand, did nothing. The subject of the Titans' prepared attack clearly raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips she turned to Robin;

"It's the mask isn't it?"

He shrugged; she turned to another guy, dressed like an American flag, "I think it's the mask,"

The girl in red sniggered, "Well this makes a change Rose, two weeks ago you'd have chopped their arms off,"

"If it was you pointing the gun, Donna, I would," Rose snapped back, "But really," she turned back to the Titans, "Is it my mask?"

Beast Boy morphed back to human, "Dude! How could it not be the mask? You're only dressed like our worst ever enemy,"

She nodded, "Well don't expect me to take it off, not unless you expect Robin to go up to all the Bat-villains and say; 'Hey guys! You'll never guess what! My real name is-"

"Shut up Rose," The Titans skidded around to stare at their leader,

Rose gave a little salute, "Whatever you say Rob,"

Donna, the girl in red soared up to her teammate, "Rose, you know the Titans?"

"Evidently," Rose replied evenly.

Starfire hovered down to Robin, "Robin, do you know these people?"

Robin shook his head, "One of them,"

"Ok how come, and how come she's dressed like..." Cyborg trailed off, leaving out the name of the criminal that Rose so resembled,

"Long story that we both know," Rose said,

"Why? You don't seem like the type Robin would normally hang out with," Raven said,

"Yeah dudes, c'mon, who are you?" Beast Boy asked,

The guy in red and blue smiled, "We are the Stars'n'Stripes,"

Rose snorted, "YOU are the Stars'n'Stripes, I'm only here because I'm bored and my brother's gone and disappeared to Tibet,"

"Point aside Rose," The red guy said, "We've got a message for you guys."

The black guy took on a serious demeanour "And trust us, it's a message you need to hear."

**AN: So, love it, hate it, know who the Stars'n'Stripes are yet (don't try Googleing them, the team is made up)? Leave a review. I accept all kinds, happy ones, sad ones, hit-in-the-face-with-a-hammer ones, flames and I rather like constructive critisizm.**

**Until then...**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**AN: Well done to any who guessed the identities of the new characters, reviews are greatly apprieciated, I do not own this etc.**

**Sorry this one's so short.**

Chapter 3: Introductions

Beast Boy, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak after the newcomer's ominous sounding announcement; "Dude! Why not introduce yourselves before you start coming in with threatening messages?"

The girl in the black and orange cowl smirked, "Oh he's good," then held out her hand, "Ravager,"

With slight apprehension Starfire shook it, Ravager laughed, "I'm not the Joker! My glove honestly isn't booby trapped."

She went on to shake the remaining Titan's hands while the girl in red smiled, "I'm Wonder Girl," she said with a wave, "Hello!"

The guy dressed in blue, red and white shook Robin's hand, "Star Spangled Kid,"

"Robin," the teen wonder returned the Kid's smile.

While the other three introduced themselves the red guy was having trouble unsticking himself from the top of the lamppost he'd been sitting on, which left the left the last of the group using his magnetic powers to peel a thin layer of metal off of his friend's feet. Once this job was complete the guy turned around,

"I'm Static, wanted to meet you guys for ages," he held out his hand to Cyborg who shook it, causing one of the cybernetic teen's fingers to fall off,

Raven looked down at the red guy, who'd fallen of the lamppost on to his back, "And you are?"

The guy grinned, "Kid Devil, I'd shake your hand, but my body temperature is about seventy Celsius right now," he climbed to his feet, "but now that we all met,"

He looked over to Star Spangled Kid, who nodded; "The message,"

Robin held up a hand to stop him, "Not here, Raven?"

He looked to the empath, who nodded, "Back to the Tower we go. Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"

With these words the ten teenage heroes were enclosed by a giant black sphere of energy. Within seconds the energy disbanded and they found themselves standing in the common room of Titan's Tower.

Kid Devil whistled through his teeth; "Nice place, very cosy,"

Star Spangled Kid gave his teammate a look and then turned to the Titans, "D'you mind f I use the screen?"

They shook their heads and Star Spangled Kid plugged a flash drive into the computer; on the big screen about a dozen images of costumed teens flickered up;

"Over the last two months or so someone has been systematically working their way around the world, taking out any young heroes they come across," the Kid stopped and started counting them off on his fingers; "Superboy, Miss Martian, Hawk and Dove, Captain Marvel Junior, the list goes on."

"They're all still alive, but most of them will be out of action for a while," Wonder Girl said, perching herself on the back of the couch,

"Is there anything that connects the attacks?" Robin asked,

Static shook his head, "Not unless you include none of them seeing the attacker,"

Beast Boy spoke up, "So what makes you think that it's one person doing all this?"

Ravager hit enter on the keyboard and an image of a guy with curly blonde hair and green eyes popped up; "They were all asked for information on this guy, Jericho,"

"But what is so important about this person that someone should wish to hurt so many to discover his whereabouts?" Starfire asked,

Wonder Girl shrugged, "We don't know, we were hoping you could help us find him."


	4. Chapter 4: Top of the List

**AN: Wow, two updates in one week? I'm on a roll.**

**In response to reviews:  
XxPoenix FlightxX- This is set between the end of season 4 and the begining of season 5. Hope that helps with time-line confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN.**

Chapter 4: Top of the List

While Cyborg and Static were searching the Titan's database for any sign of Jericho Ravager had quietly snuck off and found her way to the roof. There she perched on the ledge and dangled her legs in to oblivion, staring out at the city across the bay, five minutes passed before she heard the door behind her open,

"You all right?" Robin asked,

"It just feels weird in there; it's not the sorta place I should be,"

Robin sat down next to her, "You could have called, you still have my old communicator,"

Ravager nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"So why didn't you?"

Ravager shrugged, "I dunno, maybe I wanted to come back,"

"Rose do you have any idea who's behind the attacks, or why anyone would be after Jericho?" Robin leaned forward slightly,

Ravager sighed, "The team down there reckon I'm delusional, but only so many people would know about Jericho, high on the list would be Slade,"

Robin was instantly alert, "Why?"

Ravager laughed, "Robin, don't you see? This is why it couldn't be anyone else, there are only so many people who have a grudge against teenage super-humans and know Jericho is Deathstroke's son,"

"So Slade would be after him so he could have an heir?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, but Jericho wouldn't be his first choice, he prefers playing the guitar to going out and shooting people, oh and he's mute,"

"Rose, have you ever met him?" Robin cut through Ravager's ramblings,

She shook her head, "No, I'd like to though,"

Robin smiled, "If Static and Cyborg find him you could call him,"

"Speaking of calling," Ravager took something off her belt and tossed it to Robin, "This is yours,"

Robin looked down at it, he was holding an old Titan's communicator, "You can keep it," he offered it back to her,

Ravager shook her head, "I'd like to earn it this time."

She stood and offered Robin her hand, he took it and she pulled him to his feet; "Let's see if those geeks down there have found anything."

Together the two went back to common room, where Wonder Girl was arguing with Kid Devil;

"I don't care what she says, the theory's cracked, I mean he's dead!"

"Resurrected." Ravager corrected as the doors slid shut behind her,

Star Spangled Kid stepped in, "Let's not jump to conclusions, we keep Ravager's idea open as a low-level possibility and look at the facts, starting with anyone who'd have a grudge against teen-heroes and in particular Jericho."

Ravager sat on the couch folded her arms and said nothing, Robin looked to Cyborg;

"Found him yet?"

Cyborg shook his head, "Nothing, man, this kid's completely off radar,"

"Try Tibet," Ravager suggested, "I'm going to find him the old fashioned way,"

She stood and made for the door, Wonder Girl stepped in front of her, "Why should we trust you going off on your own?"

Robin stepped in, "If you're that worried, Wonder Girl, I'll go."

The Titan's stared but said nothing as their leader accompanied Ravager out again.

Beast Boy broke the silence; "Is it just me or is there something going on between those two?"

Raven smacked him and went back to her book.


	5. Chapter 5: Adeline Kane

**AN: OK, hi...  
I really have nothing interesting to say so I'll just go straight on to the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.**

Chapter 5: Adeline Kane

"So where exactly are we going?" Robin asked,

Ravager smirked a little; "Someplace where we need to be in civvies."

Robin stopped in his tracks, in the middle of the nearly empty garage, "Why?"

"My contact doesn't take to kindly to people who wear or have worn black and orange," Ravager pulled off her cowl, "You still in?"

Robin nodded, "But not here, I've got a locker on the midtown high street, if we stopped there..."

"You talk like it's me driving," Ravager said, "It's not like I've had a chance to even touch one before today,"

Robin tossed her a helmet, "Okay then, I'm driving,"

The two pushed on their helmets and mounted the red motorcycle; seconds later they were gone, speeding down the tunnel that connected the tower to the city.

"So Robin," Ravager shouted over the roar of the wind, "How comes the Titans don't know about your whole secret ID thing?"

"I like to devote my time to one life; I can't do the whole double life thing,"

"Then why d'you wear a mask?"

"Batman,"

The one word answer seemed to satisfy Ravager, who didn't say another word until they reached Robin's locker.

Almost silently she headed for the girls toilets and when she came out she was dressed like an average teen, or as average as a girl could get when she had white hair and an eye patch, Robin meanwhile had also got changed, wearing normal clothes and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes, and was waiting by a now completely normal looking R-cycle, free of the logos that were usually in plain view.

"This contact of yours, who are they?" Robin asked, looking a little uncomfortable,

"Oh right, 'Dick', the contact," Ravager said, digging a crumpled scrap of paper out of her jeans pocket, "Adeline Kane, she's got a small place just off the park," she handed Robin the slip,

"And what does she know about Jericho?" Robin asked, remounting his bike,

"Oh, she his mom," Ravager said, taking a seat behind Robin,

Robin kicked the bike's engine into life and set off, "I didn't know Slade was married," he commented,

Ravager shrugged, "Neither did I, until I googled him,"

Robin stopped for a red light, "You googled him?"

"Well sorta, I hacked the New York marital records,"

"Rose, that's a criminal offence,"

Ravager rolled her eye, "C'mon Dick, the man's a menace, he's practically the definition of 'criminal offence',"

"Don't call me that," Robin said,

"Well I've gotta call you something,"

"How about Robin?" the bike stopped and the two teens dismounted,

Ravager marched up to an apartment block and pushed the buzzer for number seven and waited,

"Hello?" a woman's New York accent, presumably Adeline Kane, answered,

"Hi Ms. Kane, its Rose, Rose Wilson. You said I could come by if I needed a bit of help."

"Oh sure, just a sec," the door buzzed open, and Robin followed Ravager inside and up three flights of stairs, stopping in front of a plain white door with a number seven painted on it.

Ravager knocked and the door was opened by a fierce looking woman with brown hair, dressed in a white blouse and jeans,

"Rose!" she said, "and..."

"Oh, Ms Kane this is Robin; Robin, Ms Adeline Kane," Ravager said,

"Robin..?" Adeline's eyes flicked from one teen's face to the other and back again, "This is about Joey isn't it?"

"Afraid so Ms Kane," Ravager agreed,

"Well you'd better come on in," Adeline said, stepping away from the door to let them pass, "And I'll see how I can help you,"

"Thank you Ms Kane," Robin said as he entered,

Adeline beckoned for them to sit down and, once they had, followed suit.

"What has Joey done this time?" She asked, "Don't tell you've actually met him now,"

Ravager shook her head, "No Ms Kane, but we have reason to believe that someone's trying to track him down,"

"What gave you that impression?" Adeline looked to Robin,

"A few teenaged heroes around the world have been attacked and asked for information on him," Robin explained, "We were wondering if you could give us a clue to who might be doing it?"

Adeline rubbed her eye; "There are several people who have reasonable knowledge and motives; the first is Joseph's father, Slade Wilson, but from what I've heard he's dead; the second is an assassin who has tried to kill Joseph before, goes by the name of Jackal, and the final one would be Joseph's half-uncle, Wade DeFarge, and he would do it just to annoy Slade."

Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic beeping from Robin's pocket;

"Excuse me," Robin said and the other two nodded,

Robin went out into the hall and flipped open his communicator; "Dude! Where are you?"

Robin winced slightly at Beast Boy's shout; "Working a lead, this had better be important,"

There was a buzz of electricity and Static's voice interrupted, "Look Robin, Beast Boy reckons he's found something on your database about your little girlfriend,"

Robin didn't bother pointing out that Ravager wasn't his girlfriend and let Beast Boy carry on; "Yeah, we've got a whole file on Ravager AND it's under criminal." Robin could tell Beast Boy was feeling pleased with himself,

"Beast Boy if you opened the file you'd find out that the Ravager we've got on file is three things; one: a guy, two: dead and three: never came down here his entire life."

"Then why is he on our database?" Cyborg's voice cut in, "And where are you?"

"I don't know why he's on our database," Robin started, this time to be interrupted by Ravager,

"I put it there,"

"When? This file's over a year old," Cyborg asked,

"Oh I had to break into the tower once, left you a little note," Ravager explained, then turned to Adeline, who was watching the scene with utter bemusement, "Sorry about this Ms Kane, we'll be going, and thank you,"

"Oh it's not a problem dear," she smiled, then ushered the pair out and closed the door.

**Love it, hate it... whatever.**

**Reviews are apprieciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Life's For Sharing

**AN: Okay, I'm going to try really hard to give Static, Kid Devil and Wonder girl some 'screen time' but it's kind of hard to do so with out the Titans badgering them about Ravager...  
So I hope I did okay.**

**Disclaimer: What? I actually had a chance to own Teen Titans? No, not really. T_T**

Chapter 6: Life's For Sharing

While Robin and Ravager were gone Titan's Tower had fallen uncomfortably silent,

Trying to break the awkward silence, Static asked, "What is your power Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy grinned, "My name says it all, I can morph into any animal on this planet and any other," he morphed into a dog, llama and fly; one after the other.

"So how'd you get a power like that?" Static asked,

"Radioactive monkey bite,"

"Radioactive?" Static asked,

"Well I dunno, it was green," Beast Boy said, "What about you? Where d'you get electromagnetic-y powers?"

"Chemical gas, right on top of me and about fifteen other guys," Static explained, "I ended up fighting most of them,"

"Right," Beast Boy said, drawing the word out to fill as much space as possible, "And... Kid Devil?"

Static shrugged, "Heck, I dunno, we don't really share much, y'know?"

"We share quite a lot on this coast," Beast Boy said, "But half the time we found out by chance,"

"Like when?" Static asked, curious,

"Like the time when Star's sister came by and tried to frame her for a load of intergalactic crimes, later she turned up again and tried to marry her off to some outer space slug, then Raven was chased by this really creepy dude who was supposed to be dead and ended being some portal for an extra dimensional demon and then Robin went to some sort of hell to find her,"

"Kid Devil said something about going to the underworld to get his powers," Static mused, "but he didn't say much, like I said, we don't share."

Beast Boy raised an eye brow, "Not even about Ravager? If I knew someone who dressed like that I'd ask,"

Kid Devil leapt on to the back of the couch and Beast Boy squealed like a little girl,

The guy grinned, "Gotcha, we don't intrude Beast Boy, if someone doesn't want to talk about their past we don't make 'em, doesn't mean we aren't curious though," he shot Static a look, "You never mentioned you were a Bang Baby,"

Static's eyebrows shot up, "You never mention Blue Devil," he countered,

The Devil snapped his fingers, "Touché,"

Beast Boy, recovered from his screaming fit, folded his arms and tried to look dignified, "So what is your story?"

"Sold my soul to Neron to get these cool powers, and worth it," Kid Devil grinned at the other two's shocked faces,

"What? I'm not a great big demonic vampire thing okay?"

"And you're not soulless," Raven muttered from the corner where she was meditating,

"Hot damn, she's good," Kid Devil said, but then fell silent; clearly not want to say anymore,

"So you guys don't share, like anything?" Beast Boy asked, "Where's the friendship in that?"

"Who said friendship had anything to do with it?" Static asked, "Star Spangled Kid put this together; her got in contact and invited us in,"

"Even Ravager?"

"No," Kid Devil said, "She just turned up out of the blue, saved a couple of lives and asked for a place to crash, she doesn't like any of us much, and Kid and Wonder Girl can't stand her,"

Static nodded in agreement, "We never really give anyone a reason to share much, but we all thought it was a bit odd when she said she wanted to tag along for this one,"

"Why?" Beast Boy was starting to get confused,

Static scratched his chin "Well, for starters there's her whole interested to the point of obsession thing with Slade,"

"Every team has one of them," Beast Boy interrupted,

"Really? I don't see anyone here wearing his colour out of choice," Static retorted,

"No, Robin didn't go that far," Beast Boy agreed, "Go on,"

"Second, well this is Slade's base, and she's scared to death of Slade," Static carried on,

"Then why does she go round wearing a copycat version of his mask?" Beast Boy challenged,

"When Star Spangled Kid asked she broke his nose," Kid Devil said, "We figured it was best left alone,"

"Third," Static pressed on, "We figured Robin would kill her, but he knows her."

"Yeah, if she'd told us she was in cahoots with you lot it would have saved a lot of time," Kid Devil said,

"She isn't," Beast Boy defended, "I'd never even heard of her before you guys showed up, none of us but Robin had!"

"Oh," Kid Devil seemed to be at a loss of what to say,

"Well I'm bored," Static announced, abruptly changing the subject, "You got any good video games?"

**Well you guys know the drill: reviews please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bridging the Gap

**AN: Okay... this took a while, thanks for reviews and stuff, and sorry this is so short...**

**But there is a bright side; Wonder Girl gets most of the attention in it.**

**Disclaimer: No, just... no ):**

Chapter Seven: Bridging the Gap

"Hiya!" Wonder Girl pulled her lasso tight around her adversary,

"Let me go!" the pink haired witch growled, "you'll so regret it if you don't!"

Wonder Girl smirked at Jinx, "I somehow doubt that, witch,"

The was a slight crunch as Star Spangled Kid slammed Mammoth into a wall, the Kid stood, brushing off his hands; "Might as well do our bit while we're here,"

"Yeah, sure," Wonder Girl muttered, landing with a fuming Jinx in tow,

"Something the matter Wonder Girl?" Kid asked,

Wonder Girl shrugged, "Why are we here, really?"

Kid shrugged, "We needed to warn them,"

"Kid, as a team; why did you put this together?"

Kid smiled slightly, "I wanted to form a bond between young heroes, someday we'll be the Justice League, you've seen how much they disagree with each other, when I'm part of it I don't want that to happen,"

Wonder Girl smiled too, "We could have called them you know,"

Kid looked taken aback at the change in subject, "Really?"

Wonder Girl nodded, "I have Robin's number, we met at a League crisis,"

"So why didn't you tell us?" Kid followed Wonder Girl out on to the main street,

Wonder Girl waited for a couple on a red motorcycle to speed past before answering, "I wanted to see Robin again, we fell out of contact, and well; I kind of vanished, that's why he didn't know me, he thought I retired."

"But you did, didn't you?" Kid asked,

"At first, then you dropped me a line and I took it,"

There was a crash and Wonder Girl soared into the air, from her view point she could see what had happened,

"Some wacko at the Pizza Place," She relayed down to her leader, "He crashed a motorcycle and took a hostage,"

"Can you describe the hostage from where you are?" Kid called up,

"Female, about fifteen, whi- oh!" Wonder Girl landed,

"Oh! What?"

"They are in so much trouble," Wonder Girl explained as she started to run, Star Spangled Kid along side, "Their hostage is Rose."

**AN: Reviews welcome.**

**Special thanks to Robin and Ravager who made brief cameos, virtual cookies to all who can spot them.**


	8. Chapter 8:Wade DeFarge

**AN: Okay, sorry it's another filler chapter, I promise to try and wrote a little more next time, also sorry for taking so long, had an error in the story,**

**But for now...**

Chapter 8: Wade DeFarge

Ravager wasn't going to say she didn't know what had happened, because that would be a lie, she knew exactly what had happened, she and Robin had been making their way back to Titans' Tower, they had passed Star Spangled Kid and Wonder Girl a few streets back and she knew that they were coming with the Teen Titans not far behind.

Robin had been thrown clear and was probably already in uniform, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take out the crazed wacko who had one beefy arm locked around Ravager's torso, the only thing stopping Ravager from attacking was the shot gun wedged against her left temple. She knew that if anyone looked too deeply into the situation they'd see something odd about it, like the fact that the guy with the shotgun was Ravager's uncle.

Wade DeFarge, the original Ravager. A poorly trained mercenary with an over-large ego and an axe to grind; an axe which, once sharpened sufficiently, would be used on his half-brother's head to try and take out his remaining eye. The other one had been shot out; Ravager couldn't remember why.

"Titans!" DeFarge yelled, "Where are the Titans?"

Rose noticed her bag lying about a meter away, one of her swords was sticking out, slowly she began to formulate a plan,

"Tell the Titans to come here or I blow this girl's brains out all over the road!" DeFarge yelled,

"There are more subtle ways of annoying Daddy you know," Ravager said sweetly, "Yelling for the Teen Titans to come and save me is probably gonna make him happy,"

DeFarge chose to ignore this comment and continued holding the gun to Ravager's head;

"Okay, dude, we're here. You can let the girl go."

The Titans and Stars 'n' Stripes had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Beast Boy being the first to speak, DeFarge loosened his grip slightly; inwardly Ravager smiled, just a little more and she could do it.

"I don't think so Titans; I want you to listen to me, without trying to bang me up in jail. So I think I'll keep her,"

DeFarge's grip went slack for the briefest second and Ravager seized her chance. She suddenly dropped to one knee and simultaneously drove her elbows backwards into DeFarge's knee and stomach, causing him to buckle and giving her the chance to grab him by the collar and flip him over her head and into a nearby wall. The Titans blinked in shock, but before they could ask questions the was an angry roar, DeFarge had separated himself from the wall and came charging towards the grouped teens,

"Titans GO!" the yell came, and the heroes charged,

Ravager dived to one side and pulled her swords free from the wrecked bag, then turned to enter the fray, which seemed to have twice the number of combatants, seconds later she realised why, at least a dozen robots had joined, and going hand-to-hand with the Titans and the Stars 'n' Stripes, leaving DeFarge completely free, Ravager rolled her eyes and seized the moment, again; she leapt, flipped neatly over the heads of a couple of robots and let her booted foot connect with her uncle's face,

"That's for the Madisons'!" she yelled, and brought down the hilt of one of her swords, with a crack it connected with the man's collar,

He howled and flung Ravager wide, she connected with a wall and slid to its base, swiftly followed by a large piece of concrete, Ravager rolled out of the way and lunged for her bag, this time pulling out a smoke canister, with a flick of her wrist Ravager flung it at DeFarge and it exploded.

Robin seized his chance and attacked, by the time the smoke cleared DeFarge was lying uncncious and trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey.

Ravager scooped up her bag and turned to leave the scene, deciding to have some time alone.

-TT-

Somewhere under the city someone sat back in his seat and smiled, phase one had begun.


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**AN: Okay, so, sorry to anyone reading this I hit a very big roadbloack on this and my other multi-chaptered stories, but I managed to scrape together this chapter and hopefully there'll only be a couple more chapters before I'm finished.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Family

"Mommy, Mommy look!"  
"What is it?" the boys mother turned impatiently to her son,  
"Mommy that girl has an eye patch!" the little boy yelled, "Why Mommy? Is she a pirate?"  
The woman sent a half apologetic, half disdainful look at Ravager, who shrugged it off and moved on, getting as far away from the scene of her uncle's random attack as she could, she turned a corner a slipped down an alley.  
It was several minutes before she realised that she was being followed. Ravager turned and lashed out, a strong hand caught hers, Ravager faltered, "Daddy?"  
The bearded man smiled slightly, "Correct "  
Ravager was immediately on guard, "What are you doing here?"  
Slade released his daughter's hand, "For once I'm not trying to hurt the Teen Titans,"  
"Give me three reasons why I should trust you," Ravager folded her arms,  
Slade passed her a folder, which she flicked through before handing back, "May I ask why the Brotherhood are so interested?"  
Slade shook his head, "Will isn't having much luck beyond 'paving the way for the future',"  
"So Joey was just next on their list?" Ravager asked, gaining a nod in return,  
"Joseph is somewhere far beyond both mine and the Brotherhood's reach, he is, for now, safe."  
"And you want me to help you?" Ravager asked, "Why? What do you gain from helping young heroes?"  
Slade surveyed Ravager's face, "Both of my remaining children would still be alive, Rose, despite my many failings as a parent I still want you to be safe,"  
"Heartbreaking," Ravager muttered, "But if you want me in on this you'll need a distraction."

TT

The computer screen bleeped to show it's scan as complete and Cyborg yawned, "Nothing,"  
"No Jericho? At all?" Static asked,  
Cyborg shook his head, "Went off the radar couple a years ago,"  
Kid Devil leapt off the smoking sofa. " And still no word from Rose,"  
Over at the table Wonder Girl smirked, "Like she's a great loss,"  
Robin, standing talking with Star Spangled Kid, sent a glare in Wonder Girl's direction but remained quiet, Beast Boy on the other hand, snapped, "Look I don't know what your problem is but, really dude, drop it. Is that so hard?"  
"Funnily enough, yes."  
Starfire looked confused, "But why? What is the problem with befriending the Ravager?"  
"Because she's Slade's daughter," Wonder Girl snapped,  
There was silence.  
"Dude, not funny." Beast Boy said, "Really not funny,"  
"Uh, dude, I'm not joking," Wonder Girl said, "Rose is Slade's daughter, she was trained by Slade, raised by Slade-"  
Robin interrupted, "Ravager was kidnapped and forcibly trained by Slade, Wonder Girl, not raised by him. If she were she'd have an identical moral compass,"

Wonder Girl sniffed, "Like it makes a difference,"

Robin tensed, but before blows could be exchanged the entire room was bathed in crimson light,

"Trouble," Cyborg announced, "Something big wrecking things downtown, can't tell what,"

Without anyone asking Raven surrounded everyone in dark energy and within seconds they were standing at the scene of destruction.

Dozens of sleek black robots were teeming across the streets, and at the heart of it all was Ravager. She darted to and fro, decapitating as many robots as were in her reach, before being surrounded and flipping back out into the open.

"It's about time you turned up," she said,

Robin wasted no more time before shouting the customary battle cry, "Titans GO!" and leaping into battle.

* * *

**AN: So, final battle before the end of our story next time.**

**I'll admit I'm not to pleased with this one but yeah, it's okay, I guess.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Bit of the Truth

**Welcome back...  
After about a year (winces).**

**I'm very sorry about the obscenely long wait, and if you're still reading this you have the reviewers who reviewed since my last update to thank for this one. Virtual cookies for you all!**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Little Bit of the Truth

The ensuing battle consumed most of the warehouse, and by the time it was done most of the surrounding area was in ruins.  
As the final robot crumbled into ashes under the heat of a starbolt, Wonder Girl turned on Ravager-  
"Where've you been?"  
"Like you care," the other girl folded her arks defensively, "You just want to make sure I don't go running off to my dear old dad like a sap."  
"No duh." Wonder Girl replied, taking a step forwards, "Why else would anyone care about what you do?"  
Kid Devil, Robin and Star-Spangled Kid all stepped forwards, but before anyone could do anything Ravager drew back her fist and, with a resounding crash, sent Wonder Girl flying in to the opposite wall.  
There was a ringing silence as Womder Girl hauled herself upright and made to make a return blow.  
Robin and Star-Spangled Kid both stepped forwards to restrain her, and the others wisely decided to stay out of the way.  
"I don't know what your problem is." Ravager snarled, "I try and I try, I do good things, I save people- but still all you ever do is treat me like a bomb that's about to go off."  
Wonder Girl shook Robin and her own team leader off and started forwards again: "You're lucky you're on this team, Rose. There are dozens of kids out there who'd kill for this chance." She blanched at her own choice of words and hastened to add; "Figuratively speaking."  
Ravager made for one of her swords; "You want to make it literally, Wonder Witch? Face the facts, you've all been dying to be rid of me ever since I arrived and-"  
"I haven't."  
A quiet voice cut through Ravager's tirade and all eyes fell on Kid Devil, who coughed and shifted slightly under the new scrutiny; "I like working with you."  
Under the cowl she wore, Ravager turned slightly pink. "Thanks, Eddie."  
Beast Boy chose this moment of awkward silence to speak up. "Okay, dudes and dudettes, as much as I love these awkward confessions of true emotion, we should probably head back to the tower."  
Robin nodded in agreement and, without a word, Raven's dark energy enveloped them and brought them back to the control room of Titans Tower.

No sooner than they had landed, and the energy around the teen ls dispersed, than Ravager stumbled, putting her hand out to steady herself.  
Half a dozen eyebrows shot up.  
"You okay?"  
Static was closest and looped an arm around her shoulders to support her, or tried to.  
Ravager shook him off and let a note of irritation enter her voice, "I'm fine."  
Cyborg glanced at Raven, then back to Ravager- "The med bay's one floor up." he said, "Raven could show you."  
"I said I'm fine."  
Despite the protest Ravager followed the cloaked heroine from the room, swiftly followed by Kid Devil, who offered no explanation to where he was going- not that it was needed.  
A worried expression flitted across Starfire's face. "She is most..." the alien trailed off, unsure of how to describe her.  
"Defensive?" Static offered, "The gets personally attacked on the grounds of her parentage on an almost daily basis. How would you feel is someone insulted you bases on where you were from?"  
At these words he sent an almost venomous look at Wonder Girl, while Starfire looked down at the floor.  
"I am familiar with such treatment." She said, "It is not nice."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Ravager quit after this." Star-Spangled Kid said, "I'll talk to her in a little bit, try and work something out."  
"Meanwhile, something else came up." Robin said, moving to the computer, "While we were battling those androids downtown, a smaller pack was uptown, breaking into a STARLabs facility."  
"What went missing?" Wonder Girl asked, moving forwards.  
"That's just it, nothing." Robin said, "Someone introduced a virus to their systems, knocking them out just long enough for someone to program a secondary tracking algorithm in one of their satellites."  
"What were they tracking?" Static asked, frowning.  
Cyborg leaned forwards, "Give me a second."  
Half a second later, with a muttered "Booyah." the screen flashed green and four pictures popped up.  
Beast Boy's eyes widened, "No way."  
"You know these guys?" Star-Spangled Kid asked.  
Beast Boy nodded, grimly, "Yeah, but they've been out of action for years."  
"So why would anybody be looking for... Whoever these guys are."  
"General Immortus, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah and the Brain." Beast Boy supplied, "AKA The Brotherhood of Evil."  
"Ding ding! Ten points to Beast Boy."  
Everyone whirled around at the voice coming from behind them and found themselves facing Ravager, striding in with Kid Devil following and Raven drifting along behind them.  
"Ravager is very insistent that she is fine." was the only explanation offered.  
Meanwhile Ravager was scanning the data on the four criminals- "These are the guys who took out Superboy, Miss Martian and Marvel Junior, but none of the other attacks have the hallmarks, unless they're outsourcing, also unlikely, given who this algorithm belongs to."  
She hit several keys and the algorithm reverted to code. "Recognise it?"  
This question was directed at Robin, who nodded but didn't say anything else.  
At the silence that followed Ravager coughed slightly- "Okay, then, I'm gone."  
Most of the room's occupants looked up, sharply- "What? Why?"  
Ravager pointed to the screen, which was once again displaying he pictures of the Brotherhood.  
"Rats know when to flee a sinking ship." she said, "I've already got the remnants of one multi-national crime syndicate on my tail, I don't need two."  
"Wait, back up." Wonder Girl held up her hands, "What crime syndicate?"  
"The Secret Society of Super Villains." Was the swift reply.  
"But wasn't that-" Wonder Girl looked to Robin, who shrugged.  
"I said I had help." He said with a grin.  
"Well..." Wonder Girl looked very confused, "That explains a lot."


End file.
